


Doux Chaton

by ApIEceOFtRasH326



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Kinda Dark, Lemon, Love, Romance, Smut, bad ending????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApIEceOFtRasH326/pseuds/ApIEceOFtRasH326
Summary: You didn’t think it would come this far.





	Doux Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is pretty short and kinda one sided and all reader being scared you’ll find out

You didn’t think it would come this far. His hands pulled you closer, a look of want on his masked face. You forced a smile onto your face. He purred, his sharp claw trailing down your cheek and lifting up your chin. “You’re so pretty, ma amour,” he purred, gently pushing your head to the right and exposing your neck. He murmured in approval and dipped down to latch his teeth onto the vulnerable skin.

 

It all started a few months ago. He had saved you from near death. Of course, he flirted with you. This happened regularly. He would visit you, going on and on about how he was captivated by your beauty. It flattered you, and you found yourself becoming attached. Your friend Adrien noticed your change in behavior one day and asked what’s going on.

 

“It’s nothing,” you replied, grinning. “It’s something,” he pressed on, smirking as you frantically shook your head. “No, I don’t think so.” He leaned in closer. “Come on, you can tell me.” You tolled your eyes. “Fine. I think I have a crush on Chat Noir,” you mumbled, fiddling with your hands in your lap. Adrien chuckled, covering his large smile with his hand. He spent the rest of the day teasing you.

 

It was a cold night as you stepped out onto your balcony. Chat Noir stood there in all his glory. He quickly wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing you deeply. You instantly returned it and brought your hands up to his face. “Where’d this come from?” You questioned, hugging him. “I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered out of breath. “I think I’m in love with you too,” you quietly responded. He gave your lips a quick peck before his ring beeped. He left, promising he would back back the next night.

 

That’s how you got into this position. He had asked you if it was okay. You nodded, even though it really wasn’t. His sharp canines dug into the soft flesh of your neck. His claws dug into your thigh as he lifted you up into his lap. “Je vais te faire tant de choses,” he growled in your ear, pulling your shirt off. You felt so exposed. This was wrong, so very wrong. Every nerve screamed at you to pull yourself away, to do anything, but you loved him.

 

Soon, all your clothes were off. He smirked, his hands roaming over your soft skin. He raised a hand to the zipper under his bell and pulled it down, showing off his bare chest and his v-line. His length sprung out, already hard from touching you all over. He let you crawl down from his lap and take him into his mouth. You gagged as it hit the back of throat. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled your hair.

 

“You’re doing so good, ma amour,” he groaned, forcing your head forward. His noise increased until he suddenly pushed you away. “‘Not yet,” he breathed, laying you down onto your bed. “Already so wet for me,” he commented, rubbing your clit with his thumb until you came on his gloves. He was practically purring as you panted and came down from your high.  
“Are you ready, chérie?” You merely nodded, scared that your voice would crack if you spoke.

 

He slowly entered, hissing at the wonderful sensation. For you, though, it was uncomfortable. It was an ache, but it was small and bearable. His piercing green eyes stared at your flushed face and a hand found its way to the back of your head. He kissed you, his tongue exploring your mouth. His hips snap forward, and he sighed in satisfaction.

 

“C-Chat!” You couldn’t help yourself from moaning. His cock stretched you and sent tingles straight to your core. His pace picked up, and you whined as he grinned against your neck. “Just a little more, doux chaton,” he breathed out, his thrusts became more erratic. “I’m gonna-!” His warm seed filled you. You hadn’t released yet, so he reached down, with his length still inside you, to help you come.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing you before pulling out. “I love you too,” you replied, eyes closing. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he picked you up and brought you towards your bathroom.

 

You didn’t think it would come this far.


End file.
